Crescendo
by Maxaro
Summary: Alternate ending to Melanie's Mine chapter. Shameless, smutty one-shot featuring a pairing I love for some inexplicable reason.


**Crescendo**

 **A/N: Just a quick thing I decided to throw together after not being able to sleep. Alternative ending to Melanie's chapter in _Mine._ Enjoy!**

The feeling of Melanie's soft lips against his and the way her arms were wrapped around his neck were the only things Jaune could focus on. Not the music that they were just dancing to, not the crowd applauding them, and not the small voice in the back of his head screaming _"COCO!"_ at the top of its lungs. There was only Melanie and him.

Tentatively, Jaune ran his tongue over Melanie's lower lip, asking for entry. His request was granted immediately, her tongue coming to meet his halfway. Neither of them tried to change their position, both content with just staying in the dip Jaune had brought them down into, their lips and tongues moving against each other.

Jaune had no idea how long the kiss really lasted, but to him it felt like an eternity. A wonderful eternity. The pleased hum coming from Melanie's lips told him that she agreed, but eventually they were forced to break the kiss, the need for air outweighing the want to stay connected forever.

Melanie wore a big smile on her face, Jaune noticed, when they parted, a real one. No coy grin or suggestive smirk, this time it was a genuine, serene smile that was gracing her features, and, impossibly, it made her looking even more beautiful in his eyes. Jaune couldn't, and didn't, stop himself from smiling right back, his smile just as genuine and happy.

Slowly, he pulled them both up from the dip, his right hand resting on her lower back, neither him or Melanie showing any sign of wanting to part further. He looked deeply into her gorgeous, cyan eyes, and she into his bottomless, cobalt ones. He gently brought his left hand up to cup her cheek, his thumb gently stroking her delicate, pale skin. She leaned into his touch, her smile never losing even the slightest bit of its radiance.

Without having to say a word, they parted slightly and walked off the dance floor hand in hand. Melanie lead them up the stairs by the DJ and through the door to the elevator separating the personnel and living areas of the establishment from the rest of the club, not caring in the slightest about any of the looks they were getting. She pressed the button for up and rested her head on Jaune's shoulder as they ascended towards her room. When the ding signaling that they had arrived at their requested floor sounded and the doors to the elevator opened, Melanie brought her lips to Jaune's once again, though this time their kiss was far more passionate. As they stumbled into the dimly lit room Jaune ran his tongue along her lower lip and she immediately responded by meeting his tongue with her own. She was unable to suppress a soft moan escaping at the feeling of his tongue playing with hers.

Contrary to popular belief, Melanie and Miltiades did _not_ share a room, though Junior had suggested it at first. Despite being sisters, both Melanie and Miltiades wanted and _needed_ their privacy, Melanie for her dancing and Miltiades for her... _meetings_ with men and women alike. Melanie had never understood her sister's love for _meeting_ several people each week, she had never been interested in one-night-stands, but when she had seen Jaune earlier that night she had decided that maybe it was time to _experience_ her sister's world.

Pushing Jaune onto her bed, momentarily breaking their kiss, Melanie sent a silent thank you to Junior for giving both her and her sister's room top notch sound proofing keeping the music from the club out, and, more importantly, keeping her and Jaune's _noises_ in. She was planning on being _loud..._

Sauntering over to Jaune's wide eyed form on the bed, Melanie stopped just in front of him and bent over to remove her thigh-high boots, making sure to hook her chin beneath her fur necklace/choker to give him a spectacular view of her chest. She undid the top laces of the boots before kicking them off, sending them flying to parts unknown, swiftly removing and throwing away her shoulder pauldron and gloves as well. Barely being able to restrain herself from simple _jumping_ onto him, she slowly climbed on top of him, mounting his thighs, and kissed him deeply once again. She _purred_ when his hands landed on her own thighs, the feeling of his bare hands on her skin sending shivers of delight down her spine.

Jaune felt Melanie's hands wander down his chest, tracing the lines of his abs through his shirt, and he growled pleasurably into their kiss, letting his own hands wander up her skirt to cup her firm behind, a satisfied feeling bursting in his chest at the gasp she released when he gently squeezed her butt. He was not surprised when Melanie growled herself and pushed him down into the soft mattress, her nimble fingers making quick work of the buttons of his shirt, her hands dancing over his exposed chest before settling on his stomach just above his pants.

When the need for air became to great they broke the kiss, both of them panting as they looked deeply into each other's eyes, both of their faces adorned with happy, lustful smiles. Jaune seized the initiative and moved one of his hands up Melanie's back, finding and swiftly unzipping the zipper to her dress, before laying back, at Melanie's command, and watching as she pulled the dress over her head, her fur necklace/choker staying in place, revealing the unblemished, pale skin of her upper body and chest to his hungry eyes. He wasn't really surprised at the lack of bra on her behalf, he almost expected it, but the sight of her bare breasts still made his already hardened member twitch within his pants, her rosy pink nipples firm in the middle of them. The twitching of his member had not gone unnoticed by Melanie and she slowly ground her hips against his, making him let out a groan of pleasure and causing a her lustful smile turn into a smirk. She slowly started to slide off his lap until she was half sitting half laying on the bed right in front of his crotch, giving him a sultry smile as he peered down at her.

Melanie wasted no time unbuttoning and unzipping Jaune's pants, pulling them down his legs as quickly as she could. The massive tent in his boxers made her giggle slightly, though she knew she wasn't one to talk considering her own underwear was completely drenched from her excitement. She brought both her hands to the tents peak, rubbing the fabric and the head of Jaune's shaft at a painfully slow pace, before propping herself up on her elbows and nuzzling her face against the tent, the moan coming from Jaune's mouth making her if possible even wetter. Finally, she pulled down his boxers and gazed longingly on the hardened member mere inches from her face. Unconsciously, her tongue came out to wet her lips as she stared at Jaune's shaft, giving him one last sultry look, before she delicately licked his head, the salty taste of the few droplets of precum on his tip assaulting her tastebuds.

Jaune moaned as she circled his head with her tongue, the sound only encouraging her to drag the flat of her tongue over it before engulfing it in her mouth. With every passing second she moved her head further and further down his shaft, taking inch after inch in her mouth, her incredibly weak gag reflex being the blessing of blessings at the moment, until she finally reached the base. Jaune grunted pleasurably above her, and she felt one of his hands begin stroking her hair with surprising tenderness. Gently she started bobbing her head up and down his solid member, increasing her pace every time she felt his head against her tongue. Jaune's hand continued gently stroking her hair, almost lovingly, the action feeling completely at odds with the moans coming from his mouth and the way his hips rocked, but she couldn't deny how nice it felt and how it made her chest feel warm.

"M-Melanie! I-I'm cumming!" Jaune groaned out, and Melanie smiled as she felt his hips thrust upwards as she pushed her head down to meet him, taking his entire shaft in her mouth once again as he came. Ropes of thick, creamy semen fired into her waiting throat, all of which she greedily swallowed in moments, the salty taste making her sigh in bliss. Slowly, Melanie pulled her head up again, only now noticing that Jaune's hand had remained in her hair, still merely gently stroking, not once had he tried to push her head down, whether it be intentionally or just instinctively, and she admired the amount of restraint and self-control that must have taken. When she finally released his still hardened member with a soft * **pop*** , a string of saliva still connecting her mouth to it, she peered up at Jaune's heavily breathing form, delight flooding her mind when he reached down and pulled her up into a searing kiss.

Jaune was thankful beyond belief for his monster stamina, he had no intention of stopping any time soon, and, judging by the dampness he could feel against his thighs, Melanie seemed to share that sentiment.

Wordlessly, for neither of them had any desire to break their dance of tongues, both of them flipped their position, Melanie now being the one on the bottom with both her hands on Jaune's cheeks. Still kissing, Jaune trailed his hands down Melanie's body, his right hand landing on her right breast while his left continued downward to her soaked panties. Melanie hummed happily into their kiss as Jaune started to fondle her breast, but said hum soon turned into a gasp as she felt Jaune's other hand began rubbing her core beneath her panties.

They broke the kiss as he slowly inserted his middle finger into her wet folds, her pleasured mewls making him smile. When his first finger was buried to the second knuckle he added his ring finger, thrusting them deeper and deeper until he found her g-spot, her loud moan telling him he had "struck gold". Heralded by Melanie's moaning, Jaune brought his thumb up to play with the sensitive bundle of nerves on the top of her flower while further extending his fingers deep within her.

With a shuddering scream of pleasure, Melanie came _hard_ onto Jaune's hand. She laid panting beneath him for a moment as she came down from her high, giving Jaune plenty of time to withdraw his fingers from her folds and bring them to his mouth, licking them clean and enjoying the taste of her juices.

"You ready for more?" He asked her as she returned from her short visit to heaven, his voice husky with lust. In truth, he had no idea just _what_ he was doing, he was just following his instincts and what little he remembered from the sex-ed classes back in school.

"I've never been more ready in my life..." she replied breathlessly before leaning up and kissing him again, the feeling of his lips and tongue against hers being something she just couldn't get enough of.

Jaune's hands went back to her panties immediately, before descending lower and unclipping the clips keeping her stockings and garter belt connected, his hands taking the time to stroke her milky white thighs as they wandered up to her panties again, finally pulling them down her legs and throwing them haphazardly into a corner of the room.

Following an urge with unknown origins, Jaune snaked his arms beneath Melanie's back and lifted her up from the now disheveled bed, her stocking clad legs encircling his waist as he lowered her as gently as he could in his furiously aroused state onto his throbbing member. Both of them moaned as they became connected, foreheads touching as they stared into each other's eyes. For a moment they stayed like that, simply enjoying the feeling of being _together_ , before Melanie leaned in and they kissed deeply as Jaune began thrusting into her.

He kept their pace slow at first, but when Melanie's legs tightened around his waist and she started gyrating her hips he spend up. Jaune felt Melanie's arms encircle his neck, her sharp nails digging into his shoulder blades, as he thrust harder and harder into her, their loud moans and grunts of pleasure mixing together into a wild symphony of passion.

Her teeth sinking into the flesh of his shoulder was the only warning Jaune got as Melanie's body spasmed with her climax, her walls tightening around him and her juices gushing onto his hips. Despite her mouth being clamped on his shoulder, Jaune still heard her mewl of euphoria loud and clear, the sound making a wide smile break out on his face as he held her tight.

Melanie thought her first orgasm had been like seeing the gates of heaven, but this second one blew the first one out of the water, in fact she was pretty sure she could actually hear angels singing in her ears at that very moment, though, in her mind the distinction between a divine being and Jaune was very pointless. Her chest heaved against Jaune's as she finally came down, a faint blush covering her cheeks as she realized just how hard she had bit down on his shoulder, though she did feel a little swell of pride within her as she gazed on her _mark_.

"Was my shoulder an adequate chew toy for the lady?" Jaune asked playfully, kissing Melanie's exposed neck, and willing his aura to halt its healing of both the bite mark and the scratches on his back from her nails.

"Most certainly..." Melanie answered with a sultry giggle, the feeling of Jaune's lips on the sensitive skin of her neck making her shudder, "And I think you deserve a reward for being such a willing one at that..." she continued as she lifted herself from his still rock hard shaft. She let her legs grip on his waist loosen and dropped to the floor, kissing him quickly before climbing onto her bed again and raising her butt in the air.

"You've earned this..." she whispered back at him as one of her hands made its way to her wet folds, opening them like a pair of pink curtains.

Jaune stood still for a moment, engraving the image of Melanie's firm behind being presented to him in his memory forever, before he made his way to the edge of the bed, putting one of his hands on her hip and the other positioning himself before her entrance as he thrust into her again.

The slap of Jaune's hips hitting her behind and his grunts of pleasure were the only sounds Melanie's ears registered, her own moans being ignored in favor of listening to voice of the best man she had ever had in her life. Every thrust into her caused fireworks to go off in her head, and she felt herself quickly approaching her limit once again.

"I'm close... Jaune!" She half panted half screamed.

"Me... too!"

Together they screamed as their orgasms hit, Melanie's juices once again splashing against Jaune's thighs, and Jaune emptying his load inside Melanie's folds.

The pair continued their orchestra of passion long into the night, falling asleep in each other's arms many hours later.


End file.
